Et peutêtre
by surimi
Summary: un éclair deconscience... ou d'inconscience. Parfois je rêve de toi. PoV Draco Malfoy. Traduction OS Slash HPDM


**_Titre:_** Et peut-être...

_**Auteur:** Makishef_

_**Traductrice:** Surimi_

_**Beta:** Ange de un cisme_

_**Rating:** M_

_**Genre:** Romance_

_**Pairring:** Hp/Dm_

_**Résumé:** un éclair de(d'in)conscience. Parfois je rêve de toi. PoV Draco Malfoy. Traduction._

_**Type:** OS_

_**Note de Surimi:** alors c'est ma première traduction que je publie, c'est assez court mais j'ai flashé sur le style totalement original. J'espère avoir bien rendu le rythme et le niveau de langage, qui pars du vulgaire et va jusqu'à un correct sans aucun ordre logique. Vous me direz c'est fait exprès! Ben vi c'est aussi pour ça que c'est bien écrit. Frappez moi si j'ai mal rendu!_

_**Conseils de lecture:** c'est un éclair de conscience, c'est donc par définition dense et rapide et sans ponctuation. Non c'est pas parce que l'auteur et moi-même sommes des fainéantes qu'il n'y a pas de virgules, et c'est pas parce que on sait pas se relire qu'il y a des répétitions. Arrêtez de critiquer un peu et admirez l'oeuvre! (pas la mienne, je ne suis qu'une traductrice de rien du tout )_

**Et peut-être...**

Parfois je rêve de toi.

_Dans une salle de classe vide tu es à mes pieds et grognes et ensuite je sers derrière ta tête et pousse mon érection entre tes jolies jolies jolies lèvres et des doigts qui serre ton crâne et des hanches qui viennent et repartent et tout ce que tu peux faire c'est gémir et gargouiller autour de ma bite avec des larmes qui coulent en rivière sur tes joues rouges et cheveux sur ton visage et peut-être que je ne te hais pas après tout et..._

_Sous la douche avec de l'eau qui coule sur nos visages et les courbes de ton petit corps étroit bronzés et mes mains sur tes épaules et ta tête quand je te pousse contre le mur et mes mains autour de ton cou quand je pousse à l'intérieur de toi et mes mains sur tes hanches pour te pousser sur le sol quand j'en ai finis avec toi et je regarde le foutre couler de ton petit cul ferme brillant d'eau et la petite goutte de sang où je t'ai déchiré avec ma bite et ton propre foutre qui part avec l'eau de la douche mais tu es encore marqué de bleus autour de ton cou et tes hanches et tu n'oublieras jamais même quand ils partiront et peut-être que je ne te hais pas après tout et je..._

_Dans le couloir quand tout les autres sont en sécurité dans leur lit et que je te pousse dans une alcôve où une statue était et je te touche te touche te touche partout avec mes mains et lèvres et langue et dents et érection qui frotte contre ton érection et tu es dur mais tu ne vas pas l'admettre un défi flagrant dans tes yeux couleur vert-bouteille et peut-être que je ne te hais pas après tout et je crois..._

_Dans le réfectoire avec tout le monde qui regarde et je m'en fous m'en fous et pousse ta tête contre la table et tout le monde regarde et je m'en fous m'en fous et pousse ma chair dur à l'intérieur de toi et tout le monde regarde et je m'en fous m'en fous et pousse mes lèvres et dents contre ta nuque et suce et tout le monde regarde et tu t'en fous t'en fous et pousse sur ma bite et peut-être que je ne te hais pas après tout et je crois que ..._

_Dans ta chambre où je suis venu te rejoindre dans ton sommeil et tu ressembles à un ange mais non les anges sont pales et adorables et tu es si sombre et beau et plein de cicatrices et je rampe au dessus de toi et tu te réveilles mais ne me repousses pas parce que tu veux ça et je veux ça et tu veux ça et je veux ça et tu veux ça et donc je te touche à des endroits que personne n'a jamais touché avant et je t'embrasse comme personne ne t'a embrassé avant et je te suce comme personne ne t'a sucé avant et peut-être que je ne te hais pas après tout et je crois que je..._

_Dans ma chambre et tu es venu parce que je t'ai demandé et tu voulais tu voulais et rien est pris de force et quand tu m'embrasses c'est parce que tu veux et quand on va au lit c'est parce que tu veux et quand on se déshabille c'est parce que tu veux et quand tu me baises non niquer non me faire l'amour non me déchirer en deux et me reformer en une pièce à nouveau c'est parce que tu veux et quand c'est fini tu restes parce que tu veux veux tu veux rester et quand tu m'embrasses et me dit "peut-être que je ne te hais pas après tout" et je dis oui et tu dis "je crois que je" seulement tu t'arrêtes et je ne saurais jamais ce que tu allais dire parce que j'avais trop peur et je t'ai fait arrêter et t'ai embrassé et on s'embrasse et s'embrasse et s'embrasse et s'embrasse et lèvres et langues et tu es si chaud si chaud si chaud et tu as le même goût que la vie et peut-être que je ne te hais pas après tout et je crois que je tombe..._

Je plane à ce moment juste avant la lumière éblouissante de l'épiphanie; mais bien sûr, c'est là que je me réveille. Je me retrouve trempé de sueur, yeux grand ouvert et fixés droit vers les rideaux au dessus de ma tête. Et je ne peux jamais trouver ce que j'étais sur le point de découvrir à la fin de mon rêve. Peut-être que j'ai trop peur pour le savoir.

_**The end**_

_**Note de Surimi:** ça vous a plu? non? m'en fous, review! si si c'est... heu obligé? non? ben ça coûte rien non plus ;)et puis entre nous il y a un deuxième OS, cette fois-ci PoV Harry Potter qui va avec... si vous avez autant flashé sur le style que moi dites-le et je le traduis, pour la petitesse que c'est..._


End file.
